Vongola Drinking Parties
by Kaliotrimma
Summary: Just what it seems; what happens when you add alcohol to the Vongola? And what happens when they wake up in the morning? YamaGoku, hints at TsunaKyoko. Also heavy drinking and implied sex.
1. Chapter 1

In an intense moment of LULZ, I thought to myself, "What would happen if the Vongola went drinking?" So this is what happened.

* * *

I'd be the first to admit that we'd all had a little too much to drink. Still, it was a party. The booze was free for us. Some people took it better than others. I fuzzily noted that Haru was already sleeping it off. Then again, she was a lightweight.

I was also a lightweight. I just hadn't drank as much as her. Yamamoto Takeshi, on the other hand...

Was most definitely not a lightweight. I'd watched him toss back three beers in less than an hour, and it still hadn't kicked in. He was on his fourth, still cheerful as ever, though hi cheeks were a little red. He'd persuaded the Tenth, who was a little drunk, to ask Kyoko out. Although, seeing how things were progressing, he was more likely to ask her to marry him. And Kyoko was smashed; she'd absolutely say yes. They might not even regret it in the morning.

"Voiiiiii..." I watched with interest as Squalo stumbled over to Belphegor, number one psycho, and picked a fight. It ended up being pretty pathetic, for a Varia fight. It also ended quickly, after Bel forgot the whole 'royal blood' thing and decided 'royal puke' was just as good. Too bad it went everywhere.

Still, it was funny.

I felt like the world was a wonderful place, so I knew I was plastered. In the corner, that creepy okama guy was hitting on a still clueless Ryohei, who was fending him off anyway. I thought it was funny. Everything was funny. Especially Hibari. He was looking a little crazy in the corner. Dino had just tripped on top of him. I noted that Chrome, Hana, and Kyoko had decided to dance on top of the table; Kyoko's shirt was unbuttoned a good deal.

I dimly wondered if I would hurl. I began to giggle. I was so drunk; why was I drunk? Hmm. Normally, I didn't drink _at all, _because then the Tenth might be in danger. Who got me drunk? Oh. Yeah. Yamamoto again. I wanted to be better than Yamamoto, and Yamamoto could hold his liquor. I couldn't.

Yamamoto. He looked very nice. Very happy and loveable. I wanted to knock his lights out. Or just make out.

Then I realized how drunk I was. Really. Really. Drunk. It didn't stop me.

"Oiiii! Yamamoto!" part of me was going, 'What the hell are you doing you crazy drunk bastard?' and another part was... dancing. _That must be the drunk part,_ I thought, _and he's having more fun. Let's listen to him._

"Eh?" Yamamoto's blush had intensified; the booze was kicking in. I watched him weave towards me, a little woozily. "Hey, Gokudera. Hsas anyone ever told you that you're... you're..." He shook his head rapidly, trying to clear his mind. "Awesome? And you look like a woman. Sometimes."

Normally, I would've taken that as an insult. But normally I wasn't drunk off my ass. So instead of beating on him, I said, "I love you. Seriously. Can- can we like... make out or something?"

"Yes."

I discovered that being drunk made anything even remotely sexual that much better. Meanwhile, Kyoko had finally lost her shirt, still dancing on the table. This finally ended when the Tenth jumped up with them and started to kiss the hell out of Kyoko. I was too busy trying to find Yamamoto's hands – they were somewhere in my clothes- to pay too much attention once they fell off the table and made a few wet smacking noises.

I started laughing. It was an odd sensation to laugh into a kiss. Dino had tripped onto Hibari again, and the younger man was making an odd keening noise.

Also, Chrome had reverted into Mukuro, who was doing a dance with a pineapple. It was a waltz.

I stopped watching the room then and focused on trying to figure out where I ended and Yamamoto started. I then decided it didn't matter. Something shattered; I was under the impression that Mukuro had thrown the pineapple into a lamp, but I wasn't sure. I heard a slightly disoriented "Hahi?" and figured Haru had woken up.

Then someone tripped over the stereo and broke it. Someone else began to wail; I thought it was Hibari, because it sounded uncomfortably like 'waaaaaao.'

I focused on kissing Yamamoto. Despite being drunk, he was a pretty good kisser. And having his hands down my pants didn't hurt either.

In the morning, I woke up with a pounding headache. I was the only one awake. I was also sprawled on top of Yamamoto, who was wearing his socks and nothing else. I did a quick check of myself. I had no shoes, no shirt, no pants, and my boxers were falling off my ass. Also, said ass hurt a bit. Yamamoto was snoring.

I looked around, the light hurting my eyes. The Tenth was half on the couch, half on the floor. He was using Kyoko's breasts as a pillow, and had lost his shirt.

Hibari was long gone; he'd probably left with Dino, who was also missing. Either that or he'd gone with Chrome, or Mukuro. I wasn't sure who she... he... was at this point. All three were gone though; whoever Hibari had gone with, they were probably still at it.

I wondered if sleeping with Chrome counted as a threesome.

Ryohei was upside-down against the wall, letting out an occasional snore. Near him, the okama was in a loose embrace with an unbroken lamp. Haru was fast asleep on the table, Kyoko's shirt on her face. Hana was reclining in a chair, out like a light.

Squalo's hair was _everywhere_. It was like a rug. He was sprawled across the floor, beer bottle in hand. Bel was giggling in his sleep, shirt stained with vomit. It was still funny to me, but I figured laughing now would be stupid. And it would hurt.

Then a few things clicked in my head, and I made a desperate attempt to not start screaming at the top of my lungs.

* * *

HA. See Gokudera, this is why we don't get roaring drunk. There will be more, lol. Also, they're about 22 in this fic. Lambo isn't there because he pisses me off. Also he's not old enough to drink. Same reason applies to Reborn, I-Pin, etc. Anyone who isn't there lol, is either not old enough or I don't like them enough.


	2. Chapter 2

I am sooooo tired right now. Sorry for any typos or such it's so hot out right now, our A/C can hardly keep up! Also wave goodbye to the nice funny now, this fic isn't going to be very happy.

* * *

"Nn." I flopped over on my bed, head still pounding. I'd taken almost dangerous amounts of aspirin upon entering my apartment, but my brain was still having some problems with sunlight.

Damned hangovers.

Damned sleeping with Yamamoto.

I couldn't even remember who threw the party in the first place, or what the hell it had been for. It had been something about the Tenth, who I had all but abandoned to sleep off my massive hangover. The Tenth; he'd be okay, hopefully. And I was totally out of it anyway, so I'd be no help at all if something happened.

And I had slept with _Yamamoto_. That carefree bastard nailed my ass. I couldn't remember why I'd started it... had I started it? I had. That made my head hurt even more. I hated Yamamoto, more than pretty much anything. I'd had raunchy sex with someone I despised with all my heart. I couldn't stand the way he was, or the way he used to be, or anything he ever did.

That meant it was hate sex, right? I didn't like him at all, even when he charged into battle and saved me from what probably was the stupidest move ever. Even after that, when he hit me and yelled at me, told me I was being selfish and just hurting everyone and our cause.

... right, I was still hungover, because that didn't make _any_ sense. Having someone physically and emotionally beat on you was not usually a basis for liking them, especially that way. It bothered me how much this was bothering me. I wanted nothing more than to grind his face in the carpet and yell at him.

Either way, he'd nailed me but good.

I decided that I would hurt him the next time I saw him. I was angry. If I could, I would have erased the past night from existence, so that my head wasn't pounding, my ass didn't hurt so much, and I wasn't in this state of emotional turmoil for _no good reason._ Also, work was going to be excessively awkward, seeing as we usually were assigned the same missions. It would be worse if anyone else knew. Which they probably did. We'd been playing tonsil hockey in a crowded room, drunk or not. Actually that was null; Yamamoto didn't have tonsils. He'd had them removed. Or at least, _I_ couldn't find them.

That was painful to think about. I thought I might be having a miniature freak-out. Yamamoto was certainly someone I had never even _considered_ doing anything with. I did not want him, and not even in a 'aw, look, denial,' kind of way. I just didn't like him, we didn't get along, and we just didn't mix in that way.

Why him? I could have had dirty- and it was pretty raunchy, but I was dwelling on that way too much- sex with anyone else in the room. Except for Hibari. Or Mukuro. Or anyone who scared the crap out of me or would destroy me without a second's hesitation. Why Yamamoto? Was it his cheerful demeanour? I hated that. The way alcohol didn't seem to affect him? The way he irritated me more than anyone else on the planet?

Was I over-analyzing? Of course. We were close, in our own... special way. We had been roaring drunk; emotions got mixed up with alcohol. Hate could be easily mistaken for... something else, something more that normally would never be there.

I wondered how he was reacting to all of this. I wondered if he was even awake yet.

Then the phone rang, and it _hurt._ I stumbled out of bed, cursing the world, tripped my way out of my bedroom, and looked at the caller ID, hoping it was someone I could ignore- and maybe unplug the phone. But it was the Tenth, so it couldn't wait. I picked up the phone, albeit reluctantly.

"Good morning, Tenth." I mumbled into the receiver. I was lying; it was a terrible morning. But whatever.

"Gokudera-kun? You sound awful." The Tenth did too; he had a strange nasal quality to his voice that made him sound fourteen again. Hungover. "I wanted to make sure that you were oaky, because you left so abruptly."

The Tenth was worried about me? I'd made him worry? "I'm A-okay, Tenth! No need to worry about me!" I attempted to scrape some cheer into my voice; it didn't seem to be working so well.

"Well... if you say so. Everyone's packed up and left, but I wanted to ask... look, did you and Yamamoto have some kind of fight?"

I made an involuntary choking noise and concentrated on not speaking in a falsetto. "N-no... well we had a... minor... disagreement... why?"

Now the Tenth sounded unhappy. "He was really upset when he left. But he wouldn't say what was wrong... he looked almost grumpy."

I raised an eyebrow, forgetting the tenth couldn't see me. "That baseball fanatic doesn't get grumpy. Ever." Could he possibly have been upset that I ran out- screaming silently- before he woke up?

"Okay. If it's nothing to do with you, then I guess... Gokudera-kun? Hello?"

"A-ah! I'm still here, Tenth!" I scrabbled at the receiver, startled.

"Are you sure you two didn't have some sort of problem?"

"Nn- no!"

"only, I know you two have some bad chemistry sometimes. You're really sure? I'm sorry, I just can't think of anything else that could make Yamamoto upset."

_Spot on, Tenth. Of course he's upset, we had sex in your apartment while you were in there. And a shitload of other people._ "N... how upset do you mean?"

"I- I'm not sure. I've never really seen Yamamoto upset before, so I couldn't tell. But I thought- it looked like maybe he was going to cry."

Something ugly curled in my gut. "He drank an awful lot, maybe it had to do with that. I'll check on him if you'd like." _And I have to talk to him._

"Really? That would be great! I would myself, but my apartment is... in bad shape right now."

I jumped at the opportunity. "Tenth! Do you require my assistance?"

"What! No! It's okay!"

"Are you absolutely sure!" I pleaded, desperate to be useful. "I can-" I cut off abruptly as a quiet knock sounded on the door to my apartment. "Please excuse me, Tenth."

I set the phone down, wondering who would be paying me a visit. I had an ominous feeling.

Sure enough, Yamamoto was shifting his weight uneasily outside my door. I flung it open, crossing my arms over my chest. He looked at the ground.

"Well, get in here." I muttered. "I'm currently in conversation with the Tenth, so be quiet."

"With Tsuna?" Yamamoto raised his head to look at me, a nervous expression on his face. "Does he know that we...?"

I scratched my head. "No. Absolutely not. He is concerned about your odd behaviour, though."

"...oh." Yamamoto took a cautious step into my apartment. He was passing familiar with it; we'd used it as a base before, despite how painfully plain it was.

"Right, sit down." I picked up the receiver again, irritated. "Tenth? Yes, I'm still here. Um. Yamamoto is here as well."

"Really? Is he alright?"

"Yes." I muttered, giving a sidelong glance through narrowed eyes. Yamamoto turned pink. I noted that his eyes were slightly red-rimmed.

"Listen, Gokudera-kun, I have to go. Can you... not kill him?"

"Absolutely," I lied. "Right. I'll see you later, Tenth."

"Bye." I heard the click of him hanging up, then the dial tone. I set the phone down.

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto said quietly, not looking at me. "We really fucked up, didn't we."

I sighed, and looked at the ground. "... yeah, we really did."

* * *

Oh noes. Next chapter: CUE THE ANGST.


	3. Chapter 3

HOLY FUDGE where did this come from?? Gomen ne, everyone, Kalio's been having a tough time in computerland. To make things super-short, I lost all my files due to a hardrive failure, and had to bum around looking for her MS Word software. When I finally found it, of course, I... couldn't find the notebook that had my VDP in it. It took me four days to track it down. BUT I FOUND IT SO YAY? So here we go. Back to Jerkudera. I mean Gokudera.

* * *

I threw a tissue box at him. Not because I thought he would start crying; I just wanted very badly to hit him with something, and it was at hand. Either way, Yamamoto caught it. He gave me a startled glance, and, of course, misinterpreted. I couldn't care less. All it did was back up that he didn't get me. He clearly had no idea what I was like.

"I didn't want to fucking sleep with you." I spat. "Let me make this perfectly clear. I don't like you. At all. You don't like me. There is _nothing_ between us, understand? _Nothing!_"

"I... like you." Yamamoto said quietly. "Rather, I don't dislike you. Not at all. We were drunk out of our minds, or at least I was. For all I know, it wasn't... even consensual. And you don't have to yell."

Somehow, the way he said it sent a little guilty pang racing through me. Consciously lowering my voice, I hissed at him. "Listen, it won't happen again. You got that?"

"I wasn't implying that it would." I watched him turn his head and look down. "I just wanted to make sure that I hadn't hurt you. I don't know what kind of drunk I am, to be honest."

"A very happy, enthusiastic one." I muttered. "And like _you_ could ever hurt _me_. Never."

"Okay." He looked relieved. "I... didn't know you were a brunette."

I started. "_How_-" _How did you know that?_

He flushed slightly. "You might dye your hair and eyebrows, but..."

I rolled my eyes, face hot. "You'd have to be seriously weird to dye down there."

"How did you manage to dye your eyebrows, anyway?"

"Carefully." I said through clenched teeth. Like hell I'd reveal something like that. It was an important trade secret!

"... right."

I wasn't even that brunette. My hair was naturally a kind of roan color that leaned on the mousy side of brown. Silver was just cooler, and coincidentally made me look more like my mother.

What. A man can't dye his hair?

"So is that all you wanted?" I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

Yamamoto hesitated. It felt like he wanted to say something, but he clearly wasn't going to.

"Well," I let out a small noise, surprised. I had been so sure he'd stay silent. "I was just... a little uncomfortable, I guess, with the way this panned out. It's not something anyone really... anticipated, and so... I wanted to... apologize."

I was feeling bad, I'll admit it. But I couldn't stop my own mouth, try as I might, from forming the words. I didn't think about it until it was said, and then... I regretted. "You should." As soon as I said it, I ground to a full halt. That was completely unfair. Arrogant. But I had already said it, and it was like watching someone slap him.

He didn't look at me. Yamamoto stared at the ground for about ten seconds, before he stood. He still didn't look up. If he had, I was sure he'd see how badly I was reacting to my own words. It was probably clear as day on my face; I'd stunned myself.

As he walked away, eyes locked to the ground, I couldn't say a single word. It hadn't been fair, not at all, but I was in such a bad state. I didn't know what the hell to think.

Well, I knew one thing to think. I was an asshole. Unbelievably so. I was such a jerk. I deserved a medal; Number One Asshole.

The rest of the day was so much worse. I found myself distracted, and incompetent, to the point that the Tenth sent me home with a funny look. I refused to go for a long time... until I pissed off Hibari, who was looking a little irritable. Even for him. I saw his eyebrow twitch, and I hightailed it outta there. I knew better than that.

Hibari was oddly irritable recently, and I wasn't sure why. I didn't think I wanted to know, to be completely honest. And Hibari wasn't the only one. Chrome was steadily becoming a recluse, and she was dressing differently. Not that I'd known her very well before. It was suspicious; the baggy clothes she wore could easily conceal something dangerous. I wondered if she was plotting something with Mukuro.

When I got home, I considered leaving Yamamoto a message to apologize. I seriously considered it. In fact, I agonized over it for hours, trying to figure out what I would say. What I _could_ say. Eventually I gave up. I was losing sleep over it. I attempted to doze off, but then I found that I couldn't. My mind kept wandering to where I had gone wrong in our conversation.

If I hadn't said that, would we have been all right now?

A random thought marched into my head, something that hadn't seemed abnormal to me when I had been drunk. Odd, now, though... Mukuro had hijacked Chrome's body, when he was perfectly capable of running around in his own. That was incredibly suspicious. I'd have to get to the bottom of it. Well. The next day.

* * *

SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT WHAT?? I know I know. But I had to get something up, and I didn't have the next segment written... orz

I'll be up tonight writing 3 So we'll get this fic back on the road real soon!


	4. Chapter 4

LOLWHUT IT'S BACK. Yes. So yeah, Jerkudera returns. WRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY. Why do I make him so mean? HE-ZOOS.

So for a witty disclaimer, the characters do not belong to me, they belong to Amano Akira. IF THEY BELONGED TO ME... HIBARI WOULD HAVE DONE THE THINGS HE HAS DONE IN THIS FIC, IN THE ACTUAL SERIES. What has he done? You'll find out.

* * *

"Psst. Boss." I whispered, not sure why I was doing so. We were alone in the room, but somehow, I felt the need to be discreet.

Okay, so we weren't alone. Yamamoto was perched on a chair halfway across the room, a book nestled in his hands. We hadn't spoken in a while; I was doing my best to completely ignore him, and he hadn't said a word to me. I felt something churn in my gut; seeing him there, it bothered me. I turned my attention back to the Tenth. He had a politely curious look on his face. I knew he was wondering 'Oh lord, what now?' but still I plowed on with my observatory statement.

"Right. Tenth, you recall the night that we all… that is, the party night."

Then the Tenth appeared to choke on air. I panicked internally, wondering how much I had distressed him. I noted out of the corner of my eye, Yamamoto's book dipping into his lap. He gave me a startled look, quick as a flash, and then turned back to reading as if nothing had happened. I shuddered a little, pointedly looking away from him.

"You do remember?"

The Tenth hid behind his hands. "Yes, yes, all too well!"

"You remember Mukuro dancing with the pineapple, right?" I tried to recall where Mukuro had obtained the fruit; it wasn't in season. Either way, he had gotten his hands on it. It had probably been an illusion, knowing him.

"Uh… I think so?"

"_He was in Chrome's body._" I hissed desperately, willing for the Tenth to see my point.

Tsuna froze, dropping his pen. His face smoothed out into an expression of utter bewilderment. "He was? _Why_?"

"It's suspicious!" I said quickly. "Right?"

"I guess…" The Tenth paused, some stray thought crossing his mind. He relaxed a little. "No, not at all."

I wasn't satisfied. Things were not as usual in the base, and I was going to get to the bottom of every last issue. "And Hibari. He's been acting very odd recently. Chrome isn't around at all. Tenth." I lowered my voice, looking around suspiciously. "I think they're plotting something."

The Tenth made a choking noise. He fell forward slightly, slamming a hand on his desk. Before I could ask him what was wrong – and I was going to, honest- he began to laugh. And laugh, and laugh. My mouth fell open.

"_Tenth?" _I asked weakly, wondering what was going on with the world.

"Oh, oh, _Gokudera-kun_." The Tenth was shaking with laughter. "Oh I'm so sorry, I'm being rude. No, no, you don't need to worry about them!"

"B-but…" I didn't want to let go without an explanation, but one was not forthcoming. Hibari was suspicious by nature, the bastard, but Chrome? Chrome, from what I knew, was a mild-mannered, somewhat sweet woman. Something was going on with Mukuro, I _knew_ it.

Yamamoto shifted in his seat from across the room. He looked a bit downcast. Not that I cared. "No. Tsuna's right, they're not planning anything… other than a wedding."

It was like having a purple chicken on a pogo-stick hop up to me, whistling the Italian anthem. "What."

"It's true." The Tenth said awkwardly. "I thought they would have told some other people, but maybe not? They've been involved for a long time now, maybe…. Seven or eight months?"

And then the purple, whistling chicken told me I was going to get lung cancer from smoking so much. I shuddered. "They don't seem the type," was all I could say. It was a truly frightening thought.

At that moment, maybe because he was like a demon and uttering his name summoned him, Hibari appeared. I wondered if anyone had a pin; I was willing to bet if they dropped it, half the nation would hear it. But I decided against it, not wanting to break the silence. His footsteps were completely silent, but soon that quiet state was broken by the clack of Chrome's shoes. She was looking a bit distressed, and Hibari was sporting a rather spectacular red ring around his left eye. I could tell that, in an hour, it would be a marvelous black eye.

I took another look at Chrome. Something was off about her. Not the red rim around her one eye, that was obviously from tears. I supposed that Mukuro and Hibari had been fighting again, and I wondered why I hadn't heard it. Something was different, and I didn't have any idea what it was. She seemed rounder, more fragile. And she was wearing flats instead of heels. Then it hit me, like…. Like a really hard punch. She was _p-pre…_

I wondered if I was screaming out loud.

"Hibari-san! Chrome-san! Is there a problem?"

Hibari gave the Tenth a 'You are stupid' look. Chrome smiled slightly, a hand pressed to the swell of her stomach. "No problem, boss… I'm just feeling a little tired."

"O-okay." Tsuna said quickly. "Well, you be sure to get some rest, all right?"

Hibari turned the look on him again. As I watched, Chrome swallowed hard, her body swaying a little. Hibari steadied her with a hand, and I noted the faint lines of concern on his face.

"Ooh." Chrome said weakly. "He's kicking again. He really is your son, Kyouya…. So violent, already."

Hibari smiled smugly. Chrome took a deep breath, and then nodded. She rested her hand on his arm, and he led her out the other door. As it slid closed with a puff of compressed air, she began to berate him for something, and he immediately ignored her.

I turned to the Tenth, eyes wide. "… _whoa_. She's totally…. Like…. _Reproducing_."

Tsuna nodded, looking worried. "Yes, I know. She told me first, of all people. She was too terrified to tell Hibari-san."

I shuddered. It made sense, a Hibari-induced abortion wasn't hard to imagine. In fact, it was too easy to imagine. I wasn't a woman, but it made me want to cross my legs and scream. "So, so wait, he knocked her up? _When_?"

The Tenth thought for a moment. "Um…. Let's see, it's almost June now, so…. A little over six months ago? Maybe?"

I tried very hard not to wail. I hadn't even noticed anything until the party a month or so ago. I attempted to think clearly, and it wasn't working very well. Chrome hadn't been around for much of the party, actually. Mukuro had essentially hijacked her. Which meant that… she hadn't had any alcohol? Mukuro though, had been roaring drunk, which may have had something to do with the possession. It wasn't as if someone could say 'No thank you, go possess someone else,' when Mukuro wanted to steal your body for a joyride. Still, I hadn't even noticed that she was pregnant. "Holy shit."

Yamamoto stood almost silently. He closed his book, staring at the ground, then left the room. I grimaced. The Tenth turned his eyes to me, looking concerned.

"Gokudera-kun, are you and Yamamoto fighting?"

"No." I said quickly. Then I felt a wild stab of fear. I'd lied to the Tenth, what was wrong with me? I felt disgusting. Everything felt disgusting, since I'd let him fuck me… I shook my head, banishing the thoughts.

I stood, scratching at my head. It wasn't right. I'd hurt Yamamoto, and I knew it. Hell, the Tenth probably knew it. But I couldn't think about it, not now. All it would do, all it could possibly do, was mess me up worse.

And even though I'd hurt him, I'd taken a knife of guilt and anger and twisted it into him… he'd hurt me too.

* * *

1. SHORT CHAPTER AGAIN, I APOLOGIZE. I caught up to what I had pre-written. AND 2. CAN I SAY LULZ? HIBARI DID WHUT NOW? Yes he knocked up Chrome. I _might_ write the story from their perspective, since I've been toying with it for a while - including a fun incident with the supermarket and Hibari Jr.- but that is another incide- _story_ for another time. ;D

I STILL LIKE REVIEWS BTW.


	5. Chapter 5

OH MY GOD. Gomen ne. I've really put this off. But we're nearing the SUPER CLIMAX OF THE STORY -in a totally non sexual way- and stuff. So, enjoy.

MY DISCLAIMER IS SO SPIFFY, I ALMOST DESERVE TO OWN REBORN. But I don't.

* * *

I twisted a strand of my hair around my finger, feeling it pull at my scalp. The fingers of my other hand twitched restlessly. How much had I messed up recently? I shook my head, trying to dislodge the thoughts.

I'd frozen up in the hall, facing Yamamoto. He'd seen me, about to turn the corner, and I just…. froze. Like a coward. Like an idiot. What was I doing? I couldn't even remember what had made our paths cross.

The Tenth was catching on to my deception. I felt guilty about that, and what I'd done to Yamamoto, and what I wanted to do to him.

Also, Hibari was freaking me out. The man was pacing the hallways, staring at walls, generally out of it. Was that what impending fatherhood did to a man? It was creepy. Really creepy.

I tapped my pencil absentmindedly. I had to finish the details on the Sistema C.A.I. It was glitching recently, giving me Rain flames when I wanted my own Storm wavelength. I'd have to figure out what was causing that.

I'd had a strangely calm dream. It was odd, because I rarely remembered my dreams in the morning. This one had faded, but I still could recall the pattering of a rainstorm, and happiness. I scratched my head. Fascination with the rain. Fascination with the storm, the feeling of the wind whipping my hair and clothes, the sharp bite of stinging raindrops. A feeling of flight.

It might have been another one of my suicide dreams. But I didn't think so. I put my head down on my desk. Uri mewled at me, and I grinned at her. She was hardly more than a month old, if that, a little kitten that I had found on the street just today. But I knew what she would become; I'd had everything ready for her. My monstrous little battle cat, peering at me through milky kitten eyes and wobbling on legs not quite strong enough to support her.

"Come here, Uri." I patted my leg, beckoning to her. She didn't know her name yet, but she seemed to respond well to my voice. She mewled again, turning her head to face me. Her vision wasn't the best at this point, and she couldn't seem to focus on things. But she was my cat. She pattered over to me, nearly tripping over her own tail. I almost laughed. She was what she was, a disoriented kitten taken too soon from her mother. I felt bad. I really did. People were cruel, throwing out something that couldn't fend for itself.

Maybe I'd picked her up because she was like me, trying to make a life on my own and failing miserably.

A furious cascade of knocks rained on my door. It startled Uri, who fell over promptly. I stood, picking her up and cradling her like a baby, made my way to the door. She pressed a paw against my chest, the tips of her claws poking into my shirt. I patted her head gently, and she made a small whirring noise. I couldn't deny that I felt like a parent, taking care of her.

I opened the door.

"G-Gokudera, you gotta- gotta…" Yamamoto gasped, his face white. "Do- you, you have basic medical training, right? Please. Chrome, it's Chrome!"

Uri squeaked. I opened my mouth in shock. "Did she- Oh god, did she _miscarry? _No, she- where the hell is Shamal?"

"I don't _know,_ I think he's in _Italy_ because she's not supposed to be due for at least another month, but she's having contractions and Hibari's- they had to restrain him, he's lost it!"

I whirled, putting Uri in her kitten bed. She mewled, helplessly lost. I was afraid to leave her alone. "Wh-where….?"

"I'll take the cat, just go help her! She's gonna lose the baby, I can't watch that! They got her to the sick bay, Gokud- just go!"

I took a gasping breath, bolting out into the hallway. This was bad. This was very, very bad. Sick bay, that was- no, left, I had to…

"Chrome! Oh god, Chrome, please, we're doing everything we can, just hold-"

I slid around the corner, tripping and falling. I heard a gasp and a scream as I scrabbled to my feet. Chrome was looking bad; her face was pale and both of her hands were on her stomach. Sweat was pouring from her skin, and the blood…

I took a deep breath. "Towels. I know that much, boil water and get towels!"

Bianchi glared at me. "We've already got Fuuta on the run for that."

I took another breath. She still scared me, my sister. "Okay, okay, what's… I mean… Jesus."

"No!" Chrome wailed, "No, no, I won't lose him!"

"God, seven months, it's too soon, too soon, what _happened_?"

Kyoko turned a horrified face to me. She was sobbing hysterically, now holding Chrome's left hand. Haru was wiping the woman's forehead, and they all looked terrified. "Oh- oh god, Hibari did everything he could but- I think that…" Kyoko covered her face with one hand, her shoulders shaking.

"The Millifiore have made their move." Ryohei said quietly. He was seated, his hands over his head. "They got a spy in the base. They got in."

"Hibari-san killed him." Haru whispered. "I thought- oh god, it was horrible, he was so furious…"

Tears were spilling down Chrome's face. "I won't lose him, I can't lose him, not my baby… Kyoya! Kyoya, I need you! Kyoya!"

"Where is he!" I demanded, tucking my hair behind my ears. I still didn't know what was going on. A spy? Millifiore? Too soon. Way too soon. "Okay. Okay. We need a sedative. If we can- if we can relax your body, maybe the forced labor will- god, I don't know anything about childbirth!"

There was a crash from the hallway, and a muffled expletive from Yamamoto. Then the door slammed open behind me, and Hibari was a madman. I backed away, as he entered the room like a raging tornado with a set course. Yamamoto flew in after him, Uri cradled in his arms.

"Kyo-Kyoya…" Chrome gasped, reaching a hand towards him. "I- he's…"

Hibari dropped to his knees, snatching her hand up. I couldn't see his face, but he was whispering something to her, and she was responding in a faint voice. Hibari turned his gaze to me.

"What are you waiting for?"

I jerked backward, startled. "Uh."

Yamamoto made a faint noise, petting Uri. She mewled, not used to this new person. I reached toward her, then turned away. This was too important. This was way too important to worry about the cat.

"D-don't bother, don't bother trying to stop the contractions." Chrome panted. Her hand clenched around Hibari's. "It's too late. I can't- I have to deliver, now!"

Was it okay for me to scream now?

* * *

Dude, um, are they even listening when he says he doesn't know how to deliver a baby?

REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE, EVEN THOUGH THIS IS EPIIIIIIC SHORT. The next chapter will be longer. I PROMISE.


	6. Chapter 6

Holy fuck, longest chapter EVER. This is like the longest thing I've ever written, and finally, the last chapter is done. Enjoy!

Reborn! and all of its characters belong to Amano Akira, which is good, because the story'd be super retarded if I owned it.

FURTHER NOTAGE: I cut out the actual birth process because come on, blood and screaming.

* * *

"It's okay. It's okay; it's going to be okay…" Yamamoto murmured to me, his face still pale. I sat with wide eyes, my hands stained in blood. I couldn't tear my eyes from them. I was desperately close to tears. "You did great, it's okay."

I could hear the muffled sobs from the gathered women, and even Yamamoto was brushing away tears. Hibari… well, it had been a close call.

All of it had been a close call. I'd been certain, horribly certain, that it was all over.

And then…

Haru had caught it. I was too busy trying not to scream and wail. I didn't want to look. I didn't want to resign myself to seeing a woman mourn her firstborn. I didn't know Chrome very well, not at all, but the very thought of such a fate made me wonder what kind of world we lived in.

Haru had caught it.

She'd seen that faint motion, in a tiny, blood-stained chest… and then… then there had been the tiniest of noises, barely a hiccup. But it was enough.

He was alive, and healthy, as much as a premature baby could be. He was going to be okay.

But it had been so close.

"Chrome-san. Chrome-san, he's okay. He's okay, you don't need to cry any more." Yamamoto ran his hands through his hair, mirroring Ryohei's nervous repetitive motions. I recalled that Ryohei had actually left earlier, called away to do… something, and he'd offered to return Uri to my room. I wanted to get away. I was still too freaked out. I had been so, so certain that baby was dead. It was going to be my nightmare for a long, long time.

I was certain it would be Hibari's nightmare as well. The man was not getting off to the greatest start as a parent. But they weren't going to be a normal family. So maybe I wasn't putting it in perspective.

I nearly pressed the heels of my hands into my eyes. The sight of _all that blood_ was enough to make me freeze. There was blood all over the room. Bianchi was scrubbing it off her hands, and Kyoko was washing it from the newborn's ruddy pink skin. There was blood on the floor, and blood on the sheets. I thought I was going to be sick, there was so much blood.

Normally, blood wasn't a problem. But the thought of blood and birth being so intertwined, it seemed heart-wrenchingly odd. I could tell already, from the sheen of Chrome's skin and the look on her face, that she was going to be bedridden for a long while. That had not been an easy birth. No matter how big her hips were. I felt bad. She deserved real medical attention; she was a small woman, and Hibari… well, he was a tall man. Even premature, I had an inkling that the baby was a little bigger than most. But I wasn't a good judge of babies. I'd never seen a baby being born, until today.

I wished we could take her to the hospital. This was something Hibari was debating with her. Chrome was refusing; I had a small grasp of the situation. She didn't want to go; he was insisting that she went. She wanted her baby; he wanted her to get help. I couldn't blame either of them for their viewpoints.

After all, Chrome's last hospital experience was… less than ideal. And she didn't have a fake birth certificate and ID for herself as Chrome Dokuro; the person she used to be was legally dead. Going to a hospital would be awkward, to say the least.

"Hibari, just give her the baby." Yamamoto whispered. "Just let her calm down."

Chrome held out her arms as Kyoko bickered with Hibari. He was fairly adamant in his demands.

"I'm giving her the baby."

"She requires _medical attention_."

"Get out of my way, you anti-social, overprotective bastard." Kyoko said bitterly, her eyes narrowing. She threw a hand out and _pushed_ Hibari.

Hibari fell back, his mouth open in shock. I felt my eyes widen.

That was an interesting side to Kyoko.

Bianchi coughed. The baby was passed to his mother. The father looked like a helpless, angry moron. Oh, and he was indignant too.

I shouldn't have done it.

I was inviting injury. I was going to get myself hurt _so badly._ But Hibari looked so hysterically clueless.

I laughed. I threw my head back, and _laughed_. It was okay. The kid was okay. Chrome was okay. Hibari wasn't okay, but _that_ was okay. I hadn't ruined it. The relief wasn't able to escape in any other way. I had to laugh.

This put Hibari back on familiar ground, and I held up my blood-stained hands before he could deliver a painful crack to the skull. I'd never been really hit by Hibari, but I was willing to bet it hurt, a lot. "Hey man, I delivered your baby for you."

"Kyoya!" Chrome hissed. "Stop that!"

Hibari edged back, significantly cowed. He looked like he _really_ wanted to hit someone and prove he was still able to be a badass, and that Chrome didn't completely control his actions. But I didn't think he was going to provoke an angry woman, especially one he cared for intimately.

This was also an interesting development. Either it was newfound maternal rage, or Chrome had more of a backbone than I'd previously known. Much tougher than she seemed, that one. Because I didn't think it was new maternal rage. You had to be tough to associate _that way_ with Hibari.

And Hibari was _used to _this side of her, and possibly scared of it. That was absolutely fascinating. Maybe Hibari wasn't as much of a menace to society as he used to be, because now he was a monster on a leash.

And who knew, maybe a kid would mellow him out a little. A little. It was probably impossible to make Hibari an exemplary citizen, but he probably wasn't going to wander festival grounds destroying the booths like he used to. Which was good. I was sick of fending him off when I needed to make a quick buck.

What? So I still sold stuff at festivals, was that a crime?

Sheesh.

I needed to wash my hands, somewhat desperately. I had blood up to my forearms, and it was inching towards my elbows. It was probably a good thing that Bianchi was throwing a towel at me, even if I failed to notice until it hit me in the face. Still, it was a gift, and I was going to use it.

Still, toweling the blood off your hands wasn't that much fun. Especially when it wouldn't come off. I ended up making a variety of odd faces in my attempts.

"Um." I said finally. "Yeah, it's… not coming off."

I threw the towel down, looking at Yamamoto. Something had hit me like a truck, experiencing this whole thing.

"Yamamo- _can we talk_?" Might as well get it over with. We weren't going anywhere. And there was something intrusive about this; I didn't want to spoil Hibari and Chrome's special parental moment by bickering with Yamamoto over sex.

Now that didn't seem as important. It wasn't as much of a weight on my mind. Maybe watching the interactions of a normal couple had… okay, not normal, but they were an actual couple. But seeing them together, it kind of put it in perspective; there were more important things than stupid, petty fights.

I wanted to apologize. If he'd accept it. And if I could manage to say it.

"Um. Sure. You wanna wash your hands? Hey, girls, maybe we should give them some time alone?"

I nearly scratched my head as Haru let out a small 'Hahi!' but then I looked at my hands and thought better of it.

"Wait, before we leave. We should move Chrome-san to some clean sheets." Bianchi said firmly. I nodded my approval, attempting to turn on the faucet with my elbow.

"Oh? But she… is it safe?" Kyoko asked, wringing the edge of her shirt in her hands. "I mean… oh, Chrome-chan, I'm just worried."

"Moving her should be okay, so long as we're really careful. Maybe… Yamamoto-san? Would you help Hibari-san?" Bianchi tapped her cheek with one finger, a curious look on her face. "I just want to make sure it's going to be people who can lift her easily, and Ryohei-san had to leave."

Yamamoto let out a startled laugh, and I turned back to the sink. "Sure, no problem! I'd be a jerk if I said no."

I concentrated on clearing the blood from under my nails as they shifted the woman to a cleaner bed. But I had to turn when I heard the cry.

Chrome gasped, her one eye wide and swimming with tears. The baby in her arms let out another faint wail, then quieted, too tried to cry. Hibari rested a hand on her shoulder. He looked smug, but there was a kind of real pride mixed into that expression.

"Well?" Chrome said faintly, looking up at him curiously. Hibari raised his eyebrows.

"It seems that little Kousuke has found his lungs."

A tiny, pudgy fist was waved at him, followed by a burbling noise.

I grinned. It was damn cute, but I knew it wasn't going to last. Babies were a lot of work, and Hibari was going to be a damn odd parent in a damn odd family. But props to him for picking a good name.

"All right, all right, let's leave the new parents alone now." Bianchi clapped her hands loudly. I jumped, turning off the faucet and wiping my hands on my pants. I shook my head anxiously, and stalked out of the room, Yamamoto trailing after me like a shadow. Mukuro turned the corner and nearly slammed into me, freezing at the last second.

"Did I miss it?"

I nodded. Did he miss it. Of course he did. "Go on, visit."

"Damn, I _missed_ it! Oh, my cute Chrome-chan is a new mother and I missed it!"

"Hey, it's not too late?" Yamamoto offered, grinning. "I'm sure she'd be happy to see you."

Mukuro looked uncertain for a moment; then he nodded. I turned and continued on my way, snatching Yamamoto's wrist as Mukuro bolted back the way we had come.

After a while, Yamamoto stopped suddenly, and I halted as well. I let go of his wrist, feeling embarrassed. When I looked at him, his eyes were downcast; his face was in shadow. It was a huge jump from his previous cheer, this depression.

"Hey. Gokudera. What's this about?"

I opened my mouth, then closed it. What was I going to say? I took a deep breath, nervously, then tried again to speak. Nothing came out. I repeated this process twice more, tears of frustration stinging in my eyes. I didn't want to cry in front of him. Not him.

"I can wait." Yamamoto said quietly. I felt like an idiot, standing here in the hallway trying to articulate my feelings into words. "I'll wait until you say what you want to say. Because… I don't think you're doing this to make fun of me."

"I-I…" I stammered, trying to force the words out. They wouldn't come. No matter how much I wanted to say it, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't do more than stutter and choke. "I-I'm…"

Yamamoto merely looked at me, his eyes darks, his face grim. He was normally so cheerful. Where had it gone?

"I…" I pressed a hand to my face, trying to hide the tears spilling from my eyes. I knew it would be evident in the tone of my voice, but I didn't want him to see me crying. Why couldn't I say it? _I'm sorry._ Was that so hard?

"Gokudera. You… you don't need to hide from me. I don't want you to hide from me."

That was enough to give me a boost of courage. "I-I'm… I'm so, so sorry." I wailed, covering my face with both hands. I knew my words were muffled, but I continued to whisper, "I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_" to him again and again.

His hands caught my wrists, pulling my hands from my face. I couldn't hide any more. I couldn't hide from him. He wouldn't let me hide from him. Especially not now.

"Gokudera."

I shook my head, ripping my arms free from his grip. "Don't. Don't to that to me, don't say my name like that! Why do you even care so much!" He had let go of me, but he wouldn't let me escape. I knew if I tried, he would grab onto me and never let go until I had forced the words from my throat. I couldn't run. I was afraid. I was afraid of what I would say. I was afraid of what he would think. I didn't want him to see this. This side of me was scared and weak, and I hated it.

"I just… why would you ask something like that? I just care."

"Stop it!" I gasped, wanting to flee. I wanted to run away. If I ran, it would go away- no, it wouldn't. If I ran, he'd be there, everywhere I went. I had to face this. I couldn't run away from it any more. "Don't… stop, stop making me care. I didn't want… I…"

I shook my head violently, then flung my arms around him. It was a sappy display, I knew, but if it got my meaning across, then I didn't give a damn.

"Yamamoto, I'm sorry, I'm really _really_ sorry. I said… I didn't _mean_ what I said, I… I was angry and hungover and bitter about what happened. Because… because I didn't want it to happen that way."

"But you wanted it to happen." Yamamoto murmured, his hands stroking my hair down. "Is… is that what you want to say?"

"_Yes._" I whispered. "Yes, I did, I _do_, but the way that happened, that was wrong."

"That was alcohol. I'm… I understand. The way that happened wasn't right. That's not what I wanted. Gokudera. Is-is it too late to do this the right way?"

"If I didn't fuck it all up by being such a bastard." I muttered, flushing. "Look, the things I said were totally… _totally_ out of line, and I'm really sorry."

"Hey, hey. I wasn't exactly being a great person either."

"Oh, bullshit, you handled it much better than I did."

Yamamoto grinned nervously. "Would it have been better if I had been angry?"

"Uh. No, I don't really want to see that." Yamamoto being angry often scared the shit out of me, so it was a good thing he was rarely angry. "Is the hug over now?"

He detached from me, laughing awkwardly. "This is going to be really… really weird, isn't it."

"Yeah, it is."

"But… it's better than trying to keep it all bottled up, right? Better to let it out. Because I… I really do care a lot about you, and I want to try a relationship."

I felt a nervous smile form on my face.

"And I've been wanting to say that for a _really_ long time, but I thought you were mad at me and didn't want to talk to me."

"Well. I was mad at you, a little." I scratched my head. "But I was more… mad at me, for being an idiot. I guess I didn't realize it until I saw Hibari and Chrome together."

"It's odd, isn't it? How that experience can make you happy even when it's not _your_ experience. I wonder how happy they are right now, knowing that they're going to be okay and their baby is going to be okay."

"Hey. I'm- I'm just glad, you know? That I was a part of it, and that I could do something to help."

"You looked like you were about to scream the whole time."

I swatted at him, blushing. "Well! I thought I was gonna fuck it up!"

"Oh. Really? I guess I'd be afraid of the same thing, I mean… you did really great, you know? I'd be too scared to move, because that was so important to them…"

"What I'm more wondering about is how the hell Chrome and _Hibari_ formed a relationship."

Yamamoto clapped a hand to my shoulder. "I heard he fell in love when she hit him in the face. But I think it was a joke."

I laughed, despite myself. It just might have been true. "Well… it's a good joke, if it is one."

We lapsed into silence, and an awkward feeling graced me. "Um. Do you… wanna go do something, maybe?"

"Something? Well, if you're a little more specific, maybe."

I flushed. "Sorry. Like. Go out, have lunch, just… you know."

"Try to do this right?"

"Yeah."

"Sure. As long as you don't try to make me use a fork and knife. I like chopsticks."

"All right, then _you_ decide where we go."

We were going to have to deal with a bunch of things now. Everything was changing; there would be a baby wandering the base, and a kitten. The Millifiore was on the move. But somehow, it didn't bother me much. Not yet. It was a problem for another day, because today… today I was going out for lunch. And we'd see where it went from there.

* * *

IT'S... OVAAAAAR. And where the hell did Tsuna go? HE WAS GONNA BE THERE ORIGINALLY and then he like. Disappeared.

I featured like every Guardian but Lambo in this, which is probably not so great. Because Lambo's okay when he's older, man. Lambo's okay.

And if it's a popular enough idea with the readers, I might do a little exploratory story on the HibarixChrome relationship in here. I have no idea what I'll call it, but it sounds like it'd be a lot of fun to write. But yes! Finally! I started a story that was intended to be longer than three chapters, AND I managed to finish it! THIS IS A FIRST FOR ME. CHEERS.

Reviews? Crit? Something snarky? They'll be used to change baby Kousuke's diapers.


End file.
